The Last Hope
by GamingDaydreamer
Summary: I do not own FTL. Subset games created this game, and I had no part in it at all. I only own my OCs which include Alex, Markus, and Jacob. This is the story of three people in the federation who were just "there". Now they have their own ship, and are tasked with delivering important information to the other Federation base. How ever, the Rebellion thinks otherwise. DELAY
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Markus", Alex said looking over his sleepy friend. "You too Jacob." "Ugh, five more minutes", Jacob said, face down in bed. This happened every day, Alex is usually the early bird and tries to wake up his roommates. Alex has greenish-blue eyes and black hair. He was in his orange and white pajamas just like his companions. "You are always stubborn Jacob, you leave me with no choice." Alex then pulled his friend out of bed. "You too Markus." "Hey, what gives?" Markus said now wide awake from the fall out of bed. "Yeah" Jacob agreed. "Do you know what day it is guys?" Alex asked, "it's the day we get our ship." "Huh, no wonder you got us up like that" Markus replied. Markus is bald and has grey eyes. He is usually the smart guy of the group and loves tinkering around with all sorts of electronics..Their friend Jacob has long, brown hair and blue eyes with a hint of brown in them. Jacob is usually lazy and only cares about the easy way out of situation, his hair is long because he is so lazy, he deosn't even get it cut, but today was a day he would actaully be excited for. "This sounds fun, a new place to play my portable game system."

When the group of three got to the hanger, they looked around for their spacecraft. The group couldn't find it, and gave up. When they were about to leave a man called out to them. "Hey, over here" ,the man yelled, "I have your spacecraft over here!" The group saw the man and ran towards him. When they got there, they saw a large ship with two large thrusters in the back, and not a nose cone at the front, but a flat front. The ship was white with two large orange stripes, one at each side, that came from the side, and onto the roof. "Hey there Mr. Yort" Markus said, "are you going to teach us how to fly this spacecraft?"Mr. Yort is old with many wrinkles on his face. He has grayish-white hair and baby blue eyes. Even for his age, he still had a lot of youth still in him. "Well of course" said, "but first I must give you a tour." "Ugh, why can't we just fly it" Jacob said impatiently. "That is because it's a complicated ship, you don't want you to mess up something do you?" "Ugh, fine" Jacon said groaning with anger.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The group entered the ship through the cockpit area. It had only enough room for two people, so Markus and Alex went into the big four person room behind the cockpit area. "This is the front of the ship, where we have the pilioting controls and seat." Mr. Yort said. There was also a front window where they saw the hanger door, but that would soon change when they got to piliot this spacecraft. "We also have the intercom in this room." garbbed a microphone from the ceiling. "Try it out." Alex took the microphone, and proceeded to say "testing, hello hello, can anyone hear me?" Load and clear chief Jacob said through the open door of the second room. The tour procceded, they skippped the second room because it had no functionality on the ship. It was just there for extra space for things like cargo.

They next headed into the door room. It had tons of buttons and it showed every door on the ship. Mr Yolt pressed one of the buttons, and the corresponding door with the button, (the one right next to them), opened. They took a detour and went to the camera room. The room had one seat and a ton of screens, one for each camera in each room. They then went to the medibay, (they all knew why that was important). The group headed towards the shield room. "Now Markus, you like technology right?" Mr. Yort says. "Yes I do." "Well this is one of the places that you might like." "You see, the shields are a little outdated, they are too weak. Maybe you can, oh I don't know, find out how to make these shields the strongest in the galaxy?" Markus' eyes lit up, "of course!" They now headed towards the weapons bay through an empty room, with an airlock close by, and another set on the other side. They got to the weapons room. "This is one of the most important rooms, just like the shield room" Mr. Yort said, "currrently it only has one misssle weapon and one laser weapon." They next headed to the oxygen room. It was filled with carbon dioxide purifiers and oxygen tanks.

Now was the final piece of the puzzel. The most important piece. The engine room. "This may look like an ordinary engine room" Mr. Yort says, "but it houses the most advanced technology we have. The FTL drive." "I have waited so long for this moment" Markus says, "but I now have seen an FTL drive with my own eyes!" "Yeah yeah, brainiac, who cares." Jacob said with an annoyed look on his face. "Can we just fly this thing now?" "Jacob, how fun would it be if we just flew this ship in space, be attacked by pirates, and have no clue what everything does. We could get blown to bits out there." "Now I will teach you how to fly..." My. Yort was interrupted by a call. "Ok, yeah, I see. Ok bye." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. "Sorry, i guess I can't teach you today, I have an important meeting and I must get to it. Bye." He ran off. "Aw come on!" Jacob yelled. "Well, I guess we should be heading back." "Ugh, fine." Jacob walked behind his two friends, who were now talking about what the meeting could be about, and why Markus' name wasn't spelled Marcus. "Because my parents were trying to be unique." Markus said.

To be continued. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now morning. Jacob and Markus got up faster than usual, they even beat Alex at being an early bird. When Alex got up, they had their morning coffee, and quickly headed towards the hanger. When they arrived, Mr. Yort was saying hello to them, with a smile on his face as usual.

"Ok, now can we fly the ship?" Jacob asked with the usual impatient tone in his voice. "Indeed" Mr. Yort said. The group entered the ship, and stood in the empty room for four people. "Ok, now you should think about your stations," Mr. Yort said, back when I was a pilot, I used to have my crew set up in shields and weapons, while I was at the controls."

"Ok," Alex said, "I will pilot this ship. Alex headed into the piloting center. "Well, I wanted to tinker with the shields, so I guess i'll go to shields" Markus said. "And i'll sit in this room and play my portable game system" Alex said, right as he pulled out his P.E.D (Portable Entertainment Device). Mr. Yort stared at him with the stink eye. "Ugh, fine." Jacob headed to weapons.

Mr. Yort left the ship, and went into a room with many buttons and cameras. "Ok, I am in the simulation room." Mr. Yort said on an intercom. "I will hit the begin simulation button, and I will explain what to do." When Mr. Yort hit the button, the hanger from the point of view from the crew changed into a spacecraft launch area on a planet. "Alex, hit the following highlighted buttons and pull the hightlighted levers, in the order of the numbers on them." Mr. Yort hit another button, and the buttons to start flying were highlighted, each with numbers on them.

"Ok, so I hit the ship start buton first." Alex hit the button, and a mighty roar louder than a group on lions singing their warcrys came from the engine. The back part of the thrusters lit up in a fiery glow. "Now I throw the accend lever." Alex pushed the lever forward, and the ship went up. "Now I pull it back, and throw the forward lever." The entire ship moved forward. The crew was now in space. They flew around a little bit, letting Alex learn to steer the ship.

"Ok, now that you are comfortable with flying, I will activate the enemy ship hologram." Mr. Yort hit the pirate ship holgram button. Suddenly, a ship appeared in front of the crew. Mr. Yort hit the solidify button, and the holographic ship turned into something the crew could attack.

"Alert! Enemy detected!" a robotic voice yelled. "Ok everyone, battlestations!" Alex yelled on the intercom. "On it" his two friends said. The shields went up, and the weapons were charging. The ship fired a missle at the shield room. Markus was able to dodge it in time. The ship fired a laser, and it hit shield room. "Shields critical!" the robotic voice yelled. "Return fire!" Alex yelled. Jacob fired the a missle and three lasers at the ship's shields. The ship took heavy damage, a little more would do it. Markus was busy fixing the shields.

After another round, the ship was destroyed. "Well done" Mr. Yort said, "how about you rest for tomorrow, I will give you your first mission. Alex flew the ship back into the hanger, and the crew left the ship. They went to the cafeteria, and ate some lunch.

At the cafeteia, they ordered a grilled cheese for Alex, with chips, a two hotdogs with ketchup and mustard, and a salad for Markus. As they ate, they wondered what their first mission was going to be. Soon, they were done, and they headed towards their room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning, the sun was shining, and the three men got up. Alex was of course first, but the others got up before he could wake them up.

"Ready to go Jake? How about you Markus?" Alex asked, as they both said yes. They headed down to the hanger, to receive their first mission. Along the way however, they were stopped by a mysterious man.

The man was in a corner, seeming to be waiting for someone. "Hey." he said, as he motioned the group to go to him. "Are you, the three members of the crew for the Kerstrel?" "Yep, we are." Alex said. "Oh, ok, you seem to have the excitement of a captain on his first mission. I have seen it many times." the man said. "Well, I won't keep you up for long, just wanted to ask." The group left just out of earshot when the man whispered to himself, "Those fools."

The group got to the hanger, and saw Mr. Yort standing by the ship. "Ok, now that you are here, let's get down to business." Mr. Yort said, "By a FTL jump area, there is a planet, and on that planet is a small village. They are currently at the beginning part of famine, we decided to help, and that's where you come in. Deliver the food to the planet, and there will be a large reward in scrap if you can complete the mission. Hopefully, some pirates won't try to raid you along the way."

"You can count on us." Markus said, "Especially with all the scrap that I can use to upgrade and repair the ship." The crew got into the ship, and got to their positions.

"Ok, get ready, we will take off in 5." Alex said as the group scrambled to their stations. "4, 3, 2, 1, We are off!" Alex said as the group just got to their positions. Alex flew the ship out of the hanger, and activated the FTL drive. They were gone in a flash.

Meanwhile...

"Boss, it seems like the little pests are off on their way." the man from before said. "Excellent." a deep voice on his radio said, "Is the bomb set?" "Yes sir, and we will detonate it when they land on the planet." "Good idea, we will show the Federation and the wretched traitors who's boss."

Back on the ship...

"Are all systems on?" asked Alex. "Shields are up." Markus said. "Weapons charged for any attackers." Jacob said. Jacob took his game system out, and started playing. The ship kept teleporting all over the place, from one part of the sector, to the other. "The map says the trip will take us from one side of the map, to the other, About a five hour trip." Alex said. "Ugh, it's already ten o' clock, it will be about seven when we get back!" Jacob complained, "I'll even miss lunch!" "Don't worry, we have some snacks in the room behind the cockpit." Alex said.

The trip dragged on, until they got to the planet. They headed towards the landing pad in the village. When they landed, some strange creatures headed towards the ship, but before they could see what they were, there was a strange beeping in the back, before the back of the ship blew up, with all the food in the back.

"WARNING, VITAL SYSTEMS DESTROYED!" a voiced yelled. "What the heck is going on? Jacob asked, with a panicked scream. "WARNING, FIRE IN THE SHIP, PLEASE EVACUATE!" a voice repeated over and over. The group stumbled out, and saw that they were in the center of a village. A blaring alarm sound came from all the street corners.

"Terrorism in progress." a radio said, before the entrire group was handcuffed. "You are under arrest for counts of terrorism." a voice said, "you have the right to remain silent, everything you say will be used against you in court. You are entitled to a lawyer, and we will give you one i you don't have one." as two giant heavily armed bugs opened the doors of a van, the group was put on some seats, and the doors closed. The group was still in a daze.

"Wha... what happened?" Jacob was able to ask. "I have no idea." Markus replied. For the rest of the trip, the three remained silent. They hoped that they could find a way out of this mess.


End file.
